Four Days With The Ice Queen
by justCiles4life
Summary: What if CC suggests to spend a few days with Niles, to bring him to other thoughts? They just can't spend some time together without feeling something ... or is it more?
1. Friday Part One

FOUR DAYS WITH THE ICE QUEEN

* * *

><p>AN:

A fanfiction with a little bit of songfiction in the second chapter - "Ice Queen", from one of my favourite bands - Within Temptation!

Check it out

It fits perfectly with CC ... hahahah.

This is probably going to have 10 - 15 chapters, I can't tell. I'm at chapter 6 at the moment.

Oh, and this is taking place in the fifth season, when Fran and Max already were together ... just imagine CC without the gained weight (*Cough cough, pregnancy*)

* * *

><p><strong>Day one - Friday - the party<strong>

"Yes, George. No, I understand. It's okay. Okay. See you."

CC Babcock turned around, groaned, and threw the receiver back on the telephone. "Dammit."

"CC?"

"Oh, Maxwell", CC sighted. "George just told me, he's got no time for the party today. But I've already told Lillian I'd come and bring my boyfriend ... Oh, Maxwell, what could I do?"

"Huh?" Maxwell looked confused.

"Maxwell, I need an escort!", CC whined.

"Oh, yeah. I'll escort you."

CC's eyes brightened. "Really? No joke?"

"Of course not, let me see. Tomorrow's Saturday - looks great. I'm free for you."

CC's eyes darkened again. "Maxwell, aren't you paying attention at all? The party is _today._"

"Oh? Then I'm really sorry, CC, but today isn't good. I'm very sorry."

"Yeah ...sure", CC muttered and left the office quickly.

Sometimes she just hated Maxwell and his lack of interst in her, and was happy for herself, she finally had been able to admit, she never really had been in love with him. She went to the kitchen - where else? - and saw, that Niles was alone, he was cutting onions.

"Can I get coffee?"

Niles ignored her, as he sometimes did.

"Niles, I was asking you something."

He didn't respond.

"How do I deserve such a life, where men don't respect me?", CC mumbled, knowing, he couldn't resist to such a confession. But he didn't answer at all.

"Niles?", CC asked, stepped next to him and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"What", Niles groaned unfriendly.

He looked up to her, his eyes were red and swollen.

"Geez, did you cry?"

"I'm cutting onions, you silly woman."

CC shook her head. "Bad alibi. You really _did_ cry. You were cutting onions to pretend, it's not real. What happened, Bellboy?"

"Like I would tell you", Niles hissed and continued cutting. But the tears in his eyes blocked his sight and soon he shouted out a loud "Ah, damn!"

CC rolled her eyes as she saw his bleeding finger. "Oh boy, you're such a baby."

Niles stared at her. "Would you please go out?"

"And let you go on cooking with that bloody finger of yours? Never. Sit down."

Niles sat down, but he frowned at her. "I just wanted to drop a few stains of blood over _your_ meal, queen of the vampires, calm down."

"Hahah", CC said and opened a few drawers. "Where the heck -?"

"Turn left, second drawer."

CC opened it. "Ahh, yeah." She pulled out a plaster and sat down opposite of Niles. "Now, little baby", she cooed and Niles eyed her, not knowing what to think. She put the plaster over the little wound and patted his finger. "There, there. It's going to be better until you marry. Indeed. Hahahah."

Niles felt a shiver running down his spine, so he dragged his finger out of her hand. "Go away now, queen of ice."

"Oh, Niles, come on", CC said lovingly and smiled at him broadly. "You're always calling me a queen ... This is cute, in fact. You're worshipping me."

She winked, but Niles looked at her, as if he wanted to throw something at her, so CC sighted, "What happened?"

"None of your business."

But CC couldn't get it over with, it had to be something very awful, she had never seen him cry before. "Come on, Niles. I won't make fun!"

"You better not", Niles growled. "My grandmother died yesterday."

"Oh - Niles, that's -"

CC was speechless.

"I'm so - so sorry -"

"It's okay", Niles sighted and turned away from her. "She was old, I mean, she was _really _old. The funeral is following Monday, Mr. Sheffield already gave me off. Until that day, I have to find a way to take my mind off of it ..."

CC bit her lip. That was no good idea, but he was sad and she needed an escort. "I - uhm - have an idea for today. If you want."

Niles looked at her.

She still was sitting, looking at him doubtfully and chewing her red bottom lip in a very sexy way.

_Sexy?,_ Niles thought and shivered._ You really need a woman, old boy. Now you already think the witch is sexy ..._

"What are you thinking of?", he asked instead.

"There's a party today. Kind of an anniversary of my friend Lillian and her husband. I'm invited but I need someone to escort me -"

"I'll do it."

"You'll do it?"

CC had thought, she first had to promise him money, before he would agree.

"I need something to take my mind off of the funeral ... I'll escort you, Miss Babcock", Niles said and then he smiled at her in a way, that made CC's heart flutter.

* * *

><p>Niles knocked at CC's door and heard a muffled "Coming!" from inside. He was so nervous, he was sweating.<p>

CC felt similar. _Will he like my dress? Wait, why am I thinking that? I bought this dress for George!_

When she opened, he froze.

She wore a long silver glittering dress, which hugged her body like a second skin, making her look like a mermaid. The dress had a slit on the side, from the floor to the middle of her thigh, and a deep v-neck, that barely covered her very visible cleavage.

"That's very ... unusual for you", he said with a dry mouth. "Maybe you should wear a jacket over it."

"You hink?" _He doesn't like it ..._

Niles collected his thoughts. "Miss Babcock, you're no piece of meat", he said. "I don't want anyone looking at you like you were one."

CC's heart jumped. "You don't want -"

"You have a boyfriend, as strange as it is", Niles offered and CC laughed. "I don't want anyone looking at you, because if anyone does, it's obviously my fault."

"No", CC sait quietly. "It's George's fault. He liked the dress and said, if I'm not going to wear it today, he would break up."

Niles gasped for air. "He said that?", he hissed.

CC nodded.

"Oh my. Miss Babcock, he's not worth for you."

CC looked up to him. "You mean -?"

"You deserve something better", Niles growled. "Can't you see, he's using you? He makes you wear things you hate and he promises to escort you and then dump you. This man is not worth for you."

CC smiled. "And who is worth for me?"

"A caring man who loves your real you and not just your looking and status", Niles said without hesitating. "A man who supports you and respects your good and bad sides."

_Please, let me be the man_, he added in his thoughts._  
><em>

_Will you be that man?_, CC thought.

CC smiled sweetly and shortly they just stared at each other, sky blue eyes sunken into grey blue eyes.

Finally Niles cleared his throat.

"Please undress." His eyes widened. "I mean - change."

CC grinned, knowing what he thought about. "Okay", she said. "But promise me, you won't tell him."

"Of course not", Niles said, and this time he meant it.

Or not?

A few minutes later she came out of her bedroom, wearing a shorter cocktail dress this time. It reached until over her knees, but had no obvious v-neck, so this time there wasn't any cleavage visible. Sure, it made her bosom bigger, but there was no skin visible. The dress itself was white and had a brown belt around her waist, which made her curves even more curvy.

"I like this one better", Niles managed to say, after he had managed not to faint, concerning CC's angelic and still unusual appearence.

"Okay, thanks", CC breathed and slipped into her purple heels. "Ugh, he wanted me to wear this heels to the silver dress", she groaned. "That's so Nanny Fine! I'll tell you, he would just _love _her!"

Niles stayed silent, he was too busy with admiring her beauty. Her hair was done up, her face only was surrounded with a few curly strands of her hair, her eyelids were purple and her lashes deep black, thick and very long. Her lips were red, as always.

"You look so different", he said. "So ... purple shoes and eyelids to a white dress. That's not really your colour, you know?"

"Oh?", CC asked amused. "I thought, purple was the colour of the unsatisfied housewifes?"

"You would know", Niles countered. "No, for real now, Miss Babcock. You look stunning. Are these fake lashes?"

"Nooo", CC yelled. "I just put on more mascara as usual. These are my natural lashes!" And then she fluttered her eyelids a few times, which made his mouth even more dry.

"Okay, enough now", he said roughly. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The ride in the cab was really quiet. Niles had no idea what to say to her, that he found her beautiful wasn't something new to him, but he had never felt something like this in her presence before, he had never thought something like <em>let me be your man <em>before. Everytime he looked at her, his heart began to race madly.

CC was feeling a similar thing again. She had lied about the dress, she hadn't bought it because George wanted it, she had bought it a long time ago, but then she always had refused to wear it. She wanted Niles to look at her, that's why she wore this dress. And the fact, that he didn't want anyone to look at her, made her heart melt with warmness.

When the cab stopped, Niles got out quickly, and opened the door for CC. He reached his arm for her. "My beauty", he said professional and CC blushed, as she took his hand and he helped her out of the cab.

Their ride in the elevator was quiet as well, but when it stopped and the doors opened, CC quickly pressed a kiss on Niles' mouth. "Thank you", she whispered.

Niles stared at her, then he pressed the button of the elevator doors, and they shut again. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

Without a word, he kissed her softly, he just put his lips gently on hers.

"Niles", CC said surprised and pushed him away. "I have a boyfriend", she said, but her mind cried _"Kiss me again!"_

"I'm sorry", Niles said, his face deep red. "I - I just thought - I - uhm -"

CC chuckled. "You're nervous?"

"You make me nervous", Niles mumbled, but CC heard him.

She smiled lightly and took his hand. "I think kissing is okay", she whispered, looking at him with lovely flushed cheeks. "You're my boyfriend today after all."

Niles smiled foolish and then he crushed his lips to hers harder.

CC moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer.

She opened her lips and sucked his bottom lip, causing Niles to open his lips.

As fast as she could, CC entered his mouth with her tongue and Niles groaned deeply. He pressed his hands on her back and moved down slowly.

When he had reached her butt and stroke over it gently, she gasped and pushed him away.

"That was - nice", she said with a very high pitched voice.

Niles stared at her with a mixture of shock, embarassment and disappointment.

He still could feel her tongue, how it caressed his, explored his mouth and tasted every corner of it.

"Kissing you _sober _is nice", he breathed and CC blushed more, remembering the first kiss they had shared in a very drunken state.

"Okay, let's get out", she said and pushed the button to open the doors.

They went to the penthouse of Lillian Baker - hand in hand - and CC rang on Lillian's door.

"Lilly is very fake - you'll see it", CC muttered quickly.

Lillian opened the door, and indeed - she was really fake. Her bosom was too big and perfect to be real, her face had been lifted several times and her lips were obviously botoxed. All in all she wasn't ugly, but in Niles' opinion, she was. He just had to compare her to CC.

"CC!", Lillian cried and they embraced.

"Kiss kiss, hug hug", they said and Niles couldn't help to stare at Lillian's - no. He could help, he just thought about Miss Babcock's. He smiled.

"This is Niles, my boyfriend", CC introduced. "Baby, this is Lillian, my friend fom college."

"Well, CC, let's not lie", Lillian said with a stern face. "We weren't exactly friends, more like frenemies. But let's be honest, both of us didn't have real friends, right, honey?"

"Yeah", CC said and her voice was so deep and dark in that moment, that Niles was afraid, CC would kill Lillian.

Lillian giggled and led them into the living room, where a few people - mostly very stunning women - were sitting and chatting. "So, have fun! Uhm - there's the cocktail bar, there's the dance floor, there's the toilet ...", Lillian went on, but Niles couldn't listen anymore. He had gotten lost in CC's eyes, after she had looked at him and had rolled her eyes in Lillian's direction.

Now the both of them were staring and smiling at each other.

Niles slowly put his arm around CC's waist and pulled her close. "You look absolutely ravishing", he told her softly. "So much better than everyone here. I barely can breathe when I look at you ..."

CC's heart began to race madly - never had George said anything that lovely to her, that made her heart race so fast. Never had George kissed her with so much passion and longing, as Niles did. Never had George looked at her like Niles did. Never her heart did flutter that crazy when she looked at George, as when she looked at Niles. Never she had wanted to impress George the way she wanted to impress Niles.

CC wondered, if Niles would beat George, if they had -

_No, CC!_, she told herself. _You are in a relationship, how dare you, thinking about having sex with Niles! And - after all it's NILES! You wouldn't want to sleep with him._

She ignored her mind again, that told her the contrary.

To bring herself back to the earth, CC took Niles' hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"See you later, honey", Lillian whined and scurried away.

"Ugh, I almost forgot that she can sound like Nanny Fine", CC grumbled and put her arms on Niles' shoulders.

"What are you up to?", Niles asked with a dry mouth.

CC eyed him. "Dancing?", she said. "Look at all these dancing people", she said sarcastically and pointed at the sitting, chatting and drinking people.

"Okay", Niles whispered and smiled at her. "Let's show them how it works."

They began to move on the dance floor, in the rythm of the music. It was a very slow song, so they had to have a lot of body contact.

Soon, Niles figured out, it was easy to leave his hand on her waist, and caress it softly. His other hand held her hand and caressed her fingers.

She already had goosebumps and was not able to look at him, fearing, she would jump at him and kiss the hell out of him.

Soon the song was over and they parted. There was a clapping around them, so CC turned around and saw, that the audience applauded them.

CC grew red.

Suddenly there was a sharp "CC!", in the air and CC winced.

"Yeah?"

A big, unbelievable beautiful brunette came to her and hugged her resigned. "My god, CC, you look stunning. I missed you."

"Thank you, Tanya, you do look pretty as well", CC said coldly. "I missed you too."

Niles smiled - he could hear, she was lying.

"I saw you at the dance floor", Tanya said, not less cold. "That was really cute. How long have you been together?"

"Actually we're married", CC said, before Niles could answer. "For three years now. Please don't tell Lilly, you know, how easy she can go jealous."

"Of course not", Tanya said dryly and then they stared at each other with squinted eyes.

Niles eyed the women, which were obviously nemesis.

"Tanya, it's a pleasure to meet you", Niles interrupted their silent fight. "I'm Niles, CC's husband."

"Hello", Tanya said and nodded at him, but not giving him her hand. Then she looked away. "I have to look for my boyfriend ... CC, see you later, ok?"

"Not, if I manage to run away", CC hissed.

Tanya looked at her. "You better do", she hissed back. "Lilly was my friend, not yours."

"Uh - huh", CC said, with a 'I couldn't care less'-voice.

Tanya glared at her and walked away with her head in the air.

"Whoa", Niles said. "Bitch fight. No, wait - witch fight!"

"I want to go home", CC muttered. "Seeing her was the worst thing that could have happened."

"Yes, babe, let's go back to _our _home", Niles said with a light grin. "Since I'm your husband ..."

CC rolled her eyes and playfully nugded Niles' ribs. "Let's play happy family", she suggested.


	2. Friday Part Two

**Special thanks to AllTheSnakes, I hope I made this one better xo**

**As I promised - the songfiction!**

* * *

><p>Two hours later CC was exhausted and drunk. She had met a few people she knew from college and Niles had discovered, all of them used to hate her, used to think of her as a bitch or used to be afraid of her.<p>

Niles felt sorry for CC when he found out, that Sara had been the only reason why people had talked to CC - and everybody hated her but loved Sara.

They were sitting in a corner of the big living room now, CC had her seventh glass of scotch in her right hand. She had her left arm wrapped around her waist, like she could protect herself this way from hateful glares.

"Niles, they all hate me", she whispered.

"Shsh, Love", Niles tried to calm her down. "Lillian doesn't."

"She does too", CC sighted. "All of them loved Sara, I was just the fat tramp, that ran after her like a dog. Nobody did understand, why she liked me."

"Miss Babcock, you never were fat", Niles said softly.

CC stared at him. "Are you blind? Haven't you seen, how big I got?"

Niles didn't answer. If he did, he would have to confess that he didn't found her fat, he rather found her sexy as hell.

"I wanna dance", CC muttered when she realized that Niles wouldn't answer.

"But nobody is. And the music is lame", Niles sighted.

"Okay! Forget it!", CC hissed.

Niles looked at her and noticed that she fought with tears.

Niles didn't want CC to cry, so he stood up and went to the DJ.

"Excuse me, my wife has a special music wish ... may I tell you?"

"Of course, bro! Here ya go!", the DJ answered and Niles told him.

When he got back to CC, the first tones of the song started.

"CC", he breathed. "I asked the DJ for a song ... It's for you. I chose it because of you. Wanna dance?"

"Niles, calm down", CC laughed and stood up. She took his hand and they went to the dance floor again. "Tanya, Sophie and Victoria are staring at us", she said unhappy.

"Ignore them", Niles said. "And listen to the text ..."

They moved slowly over the dance floor but then the song started with a sudden change of sound and Niles grabbed her waist and they began to dance to the fast music, hot and in synch, just like they always danced.

_When leaves have fallen and skies turned to grey, the night keeps on closing in all the day._

_A nightingale sings a song of farewell. _

_You better hide for a freezing hell!_

_On cold wings she's coming, you better keep moving._

_For warmth you'll be longing._

_Come on, just feel it, don't you see it? _

_You better believe it._

_When she embraces your heart turnes to stone, _

_she comes at night, when you're all alone._

_And when she whispers your blood shall run cold._

_You better hide before she finds you!_

_Whenever she is raging she takes a life away. _

_Haven't you seen, haven't you seen the ruins of our world?_

_Whenever she is raging, she takes a life away. _

_Haven't you seen, haven't you seen the ruins of our world?_

_She colours the earth with a breathtaking cloak. _

_The sun awakes and melts it away!_

_The world now opens its eyes and sees the dawning of a new day._

_On cold wings she's coming, you better keep moving._

_For warmth you'll be longing._

_Come on, just feel it, don't you see it? _

_You better believe it!_

_Whenever she is raging she takes a life away. _

_Haven't you seen, haven't you seen the ruins of our world?_

_Whenever she is raging she takes a life away. _

_Haven't you seen, haven't you seen the ruins of our world ...?_

The music and the dance pair stopped and the audience clapped again.

CC laid in Niles' arms, completely exhausted and sweating. Everything around her was turning and she almost fainted.

"You were breathtaking", Niles whispered in her ear and caressed her back.

"Let's go back", CC begged and not a second later Niles had his arms behind her knees and her back and had lifted her up, causing her to curl against his chest.

He carried her back and sat her softly on the corner seat next to the window. He just wanted to sit down next to her, but the moment he let himself fall next to her she grabbed him and pulled him close.

"I'm so happy, you're here with me", she whispered against his lips, eyes closed. "Thank you so much. And the song - I know, it was for me. Ice Queen. Typical you."

Then she touched his lips with hers and soon they were passionately kissing.

They weren't sitting anymore, she had leaned back, almost lying, Niles above her.

Soon their tongues joined and Niles caressed her waist and hips, CC ran her hands through his hair.

CC parted her legs and Niles settled between them, letting their middles touch. CC moaned lightly and Niles' neck hair began to ruffle.

"Uhm, CC, do you want to go in a guest room?", a sudden cold voice said.

Niles' lips left CC's and CC opened her eyes.

Lilllian was staring at them with a cocked eyebrow. "It's okay for me. But please don't do it in the living room, okay?"

"Thank you, Lilly", CC said and nodded. "We'll go into a room."

Niles looked at her in shock, but CC just grinned evilly and pushed him back.

"Follow me", Lillian said and went in front of them, the other ones following her.

CC again noticed the gazes and whispers of the others, especially Tanya's, but she ignored them.

She was drunk and she knew it. But she had been making out with Niles not just once tonight, and it had been simply amazing every time.

CC now wanted more.

Lillian opened the guest room for them and the two entered and locked the door.

CC pressed Niles against the door and kissed him again, desperately, passionately and longing.

"Miss Babcock ...", Niles whispered. "Please stop ... you're drunk ..."

"But I want you", CC whined and grabbed his collar. "I just want you!"

"You have a boyfriend -"

"Screw him!", CC cursed, pushed him away and began to run up and down the room. "I'll break up with him right now! Where's the phone?!"

"Miss Babcock", Niles begged. "Please don't break up with him - we won't do anything ..."

CC turned around and stared at him. "But I will! I'm going to break up! Niles, _I want you!_"

"Miss Babcock, you are drunk", Niles whispered.

His heart was beating madly and he wished, she would mean it.

"Yes, I am drunk", CC said calmly. "And?"

"You're not meaning it", Niles said sadly.

"You have no idea!", CC hissed. "Drunken people speak the truth!"

CC went back to him and grabbed his collar again. "Niles, I swear, I want you. I want you to make love to me."

Niles closed his eyes.

_Miss Babcock, it's strange, but right now there's nothing else I want to do_, he thought. _Except of just holding and kissing you and tell you how much you mean to me ... whoa, old man. What's up with you? Why do you think about her in that way?_

"Niles ..."

"Miss Babcock, I'm sorry, but you're drunk and I am not, I won't take advantage of you. Sure, now you beg me, but tomorrow you will regret it and be embarassed. You won't be able to look in my eyes." _And I won't be able to look in yours, because you surely are the most beautiful creature on earth ..._

CC didn't answer.

She went to the bed and sat down. Then she looked up to Niles.

"Don't you want me?" Her voice sounded strong but her eyes were wet.

Niles walked to the bed as well and sat down next to her.

He put his arms around her and kissed her warmly. "I do", he whispered and CC smiled.

"I think we have to talk", she whispered.


	3. Saturday Part One

**Day two - Saturday - the zoo**

It was half past twelve when they got out of the guest room, hand in hand, their lips swollen and their cheeks flushed.

They had talked about their odd relationship, had already planned their next day, had kissed, had laughed, had kissed again ...

"Let's get home", CC asked and squeezed his hand. "Let's sneak out. I don't want to run into Tanya or Victoria ..."

They tried to sneak out but failed, Lillian saw them at the door. "CC? You're already going home?"

"CC isn't feeling good", Niles lied and elbowed CC into her ribs, causing a dump "Ummph", from her. "She's feeling sick."

"Maybe you're pregnant", Lillian joked, but it was possible to hear the hidden meaning in this sentence: "Leave and you're done for me."

"I'm drunk", CC said coldly. "And now I'll tell you something, missy. You never were my friend. Yeah, we talked to each other, went to parties together, but we never were friends. So could you please stay out of my life? I have Niles, he is the best friend I ever had."

CC squeezed Niles' hand, who had gotten really red.

"So he is not your boyfriend?", Lillian asked with a raised eyebrow. "He's like your best friend - but with benefits?"

CC rolled her eyes. "No, he _was _my best friend first, but then we found to each other. He still is my best friend, but he's my boyfriend too."

"Well yeah, whatever. Have fun in your life, CC Bigcock."

And she slammed the door.

"_What _did she call you?", Niles asked shocked.

"Bigcock", CC answered, "was my nickname in college. Even my teachers called me that. I never cared ... until the most important man in my life started to call me Boobcock ..."

She smiled shyly at him and Niles was in heaven.

He leaned his lips against her temple and kissed her. "I'll take you home", he whispered.

The ride in the cab was nothing special, they behaved like a couple. They had fun, kissed and were quiet, just enjoying their company.

Niles indeed brought her home, but when CC asked him to join her inside, he refused. "No, Love", he said. "I've already told you my reasons."

CC nodded in understanding. "Okay, I get it. But I'm really looking forward to today ..."

"Me too, Love", Niles smiled and then he kissed her softly. "See you."

Even when he was gone, CC couldn't stop smiling.

She smiled about the fact, Niles called her _Love _over and over again.

* * *

><p>When CC opened her eyes, she first had to remind herself what had happened the day before.<p>

She remembered everything - though she wished she didn't.

Niles' kisses, his looks, his touches, their dances her longing for him, his longing for her, her longing to have her way with him, when she had called him Baby, and he had called her Love ...

Was she in love?

CC put her hand on her heart - in pounded like crazy and Niles wouldn't leave her mind.

"I'm not in love ...", CC said grumpily and stood up, which she regretted instantly. "My god -" She almost threw up as a wave of headache hit her.

"Owww", she groaned and wanked into the kitchen, to swallow a doze of Aspirin.

She went to bed again, but in this very moment her telephone rang.

"Babcock", she huffed.

"Babs, you sound terrible", Niles mocked.

"What'ya want", CC grunted and Niles laughed.

"Did you forget our date?"

"Nope." CC yawned.

Shortly it was silent. "Did you just wake up?", he then asked.

"Yes", CC answered.

"Miss Babcock ...", Niles said slowly. "It's almost one p.m. and I'm - well, I'm in front of your door."

And this moment the doorbell rang.

"Come in", CC groaned and hung up, jumped out the bed - regretted this desicion again - and wanked out of her bedroom.

Niles greeted her with a "Wow, you look beautiful. I'll tell the hell right now they're missing a hell dog ..."

CC rolled her eyes.

"No, really", Niles said. "You look stunning. This is so strange telling you that."

But then he took a step forward and pressed his lips on hers.

CC pushed him away and looked at him, as if he was crazy.

Niles looked disappointed. "What", he said.

"Why did you do that?", CC whispered.

Niles looked at her with a very hurt expression. "Well, sorry", he snapped. "I forgot, I'm just the unconsiderable, stupid, old butler that nobody cares for."

"Why are you mad at me?!", CC snapped back.

"Our time together yesterday was pure magic", Niles said. "I thought, you really enjoyed my company ... you weren't ashamed of me, but now I know it. You were drunk yesterday. I kissed you, thinking you liked it, exploring new levels, thinking you would like to explore them too. But no, you don't respect me, you don't even notice me. You tolerated me, because you couldn't think right. But now you're here and ..." Niles turned his head away and whispered on. "I think, I finally know what my feelings for you mean, but you ... you are taking my heart and simply tearing it into tousand pieces ... this is easy for a Babcock. They can do a friend a favour, bring him to other thoughts, but they can't show real feelings ..."

"Niles, are you crying?", CC whispered softly. She took a step forward.

Her heart had been clenching at Niles' words, and finally she knew it.

He was in love with her as much as she was in love with him.

CC placed her left hand on his shoulder, while her right one wiped his tears away gently. "I'm sorry", she said quietly. "I hoped, you would feel something like that ... but it's so new for me ... I've never been kissed in the morning and never had ever told me how beautiful I am when I hadn't Make-up on or when I was just in my pajamas ..." CC smiled. "But you know what - I like it."

And then she captued his lips and kissed him passionately.

"Oh, CC", Niles moaned silently and caressed her back lovingly.

When they let go, their lips were swollen and their eyes were shining.

"I would never tear your heart into thousand pieces", CC whispered and stroked his cheek. "It would break my heart as well ..."

Niles touched her cheek lightly and looked deep in her eyes.

He didn't say anything, but CC knew it.

It was his look, that told her "I love you."

They kissed again, but suddenly the doorbell rang.

CC moaned and pushed Niles away.

When she opened the door, she froze.

"George", she said and Niles winced.

No.

No no no no no, not now!

"Can I come in?", a voice asked.

"No", CC answered.

"But baby, did you forget our date?", George asked and pushed her away to get in. "Who are you?", the tall handsome man asked Niles.

"This is Niles, I've met him yesterday at the party - since you dumped me", CC said coldly.

"He stayed the night?", George asked and grew pale.

"Of course he did", CC hissed. "The whole night was wonderful. Fan - tas - ti - co."

George lifted an eyebrow and stared at CC with a look of disgust and hate.

"How dare you", he said slowly.

"You were done for me right after you dumped me", CC lied. "I have no time for you anymore. You're not worth for me, please go now."

"You bitch", George hissed and Niles saw that he lifted his hand to slap her.

"Are you crazy!?", he yelled and pushed him away. "You wanted to slap her?!"

"It wouldn't have been the first time ...", CC said quietly.

Niles got pale. "What? He -"

"CC, I told you not to tell anyone", George growled. "You know what I have to do now."

"Right, go ahead!", CC screamed. "Ruin me! I don't care, I found my man!"

She clenched on Niles' arm. "He won't hurt me."

"You've met him yesterday", George laughed.

"Maybe I lied", CC said calmly and George growled again.

"I'll ruin you, I promise", he said and then he left.

And CC broke down on the floor.


	4. Saturday Part Two

"What did he say he'd do?", Niles asked after a few mintues of holding and calming her.

CC didn't cry, she just laid in his arms and breathed in his scent. "Nothing that I really care about", she said. "He told me to destroy my carreer if I'll tell anyone, but I am sure he just said that ... I mean, how would he destroy it?"

Niles kissed her forehead gently. "He really hit you?"

"Once, and he apologized. He was drunk and I came home late ... he said I was cheating on him, but I really wasn't, believe me!"

"You wouldn't cheat", Niles mumbled, in fact not really sure of that.

CC sighted. "I was afraid to tell anyone but now I'm glad I did ..."

Niles breathed in her ear. "If he ever lays a hand on you again, I swear I'll kill him."

CC smiled and looked up to kiss him. "Thank you but I don't want to be be a murderer ..."

"I would do everything for you", Niles said between clenched teeth.

"Good to know." CC laughed her bad laugh. "And now take me ..."

"Miss Babcock -"

"You fool", CC said, smiling evilly. "Take me _to the zoo!_"

* * *

><p>An hour later they were at the entry of the zoo.<p>

"This is so crazy", CC insisted. "You and me at the zoo ..."

"Why, Miss Babcock?", Niles asked and payed at the entry.

"I don't know", CC whispered and clenched on Niles' arm. "We are both adults, we aren't married nor we have children. We never do something like that, we never did ... and there isn't even free food."

"You can go to the animals in their cages, Miss Babcock. I saw a baboon right there which looked a lot like you. Maybe he'll give you some of his food."

"Very funny, Mrs. Doubtfire", CC rolled her eyes. "Remember, I'm the one who does you a favor, so you better be nice to me."

"I am", Niles grinned. "I could have compared you with every animal in the zoo and I decided on a baboon before a pot-bellied pig ..."

"Hahahah", CC laughed fakily and slapped Niles' arm.

"So, Miss Babcock. Wanna visit your mother's breed the hyaenas, or would you rather visit your father's breed, the elephants?"

"So, now you're comparing my parents to hyaenas and elephants?", CC hissed. "Very low, even for you. Surprisingly low."

"Yeah, I was looking for a crossing of two animals which both were fitting for you ..." Niles slightly grinned.

"I hate you", CC muttered and pushed herself out of Niles' embrace but Niles pulled her back.

"No, you don't", he whispered and smacked her nose gently.

He moved down to her mouth and soon they were kissing gently.

After a few minutes they broked and walked on.

Their cheeks were flushed, especially CC's. She wasn't used to be kissed so often and - in front of all - so tenderly. And then by Niles ...

Her head was about to explode.

As they walked hand in hand through the zoo, CC remembered the night. It had been really embarassing - she had been drunk and ready to sleep with Niles but he had pushed her back, had told her he wouldn't take advantage of her. When she had whined why he wouldn't want her he had told her he did indeed ...

It was confusing.

It would have been so much easier if it wasn't Niles ...

CC looked at Niles, who was lightly smiling.

"Planning of killing me slowly?", CC asked gently. Too gently, for her opinion.

Niles just squeezed her hand but he didn't answer.

"This was really nice of you, yesterday", CC continued.

"What exactely, Miss Babcock?"

"Everything. Escorting me, the song, bringing me home, what you told me in Lilly's guest room ...", her voice broke. She had entered the 'dangerous' zone now.

"I thought this was just appropriate since you try everything to prevent me from thinking of Monday, Miss -"

"Niles", CC interrupted him. "You called me CC yesterday but then you stopped again. Please call me CC."

"I rather not", Niles murmured.

CC didn't even have the time to answer, they were interrupted by a sharp "_CC Babcock?!_"

CC's whole body stiffened and she began to shake.

"Victoria", she whispered but when she turned around, she cried "Vicky Salomon?!"

They hugged quickly and resigned.

"Why did you leave so early?", the thin blonde asked. "You were drunk again?"

"I don't drink anymore", CC said calmly. "I have gotten older and wiser -"

"And the five scotches you drank?", Victoria asked and cocked and eyebrow.

"That was fake", CC said. "I'm not allowed to drink."

"CC", Niles warned.

"Let me guess - you've finally managed to get a fix room in Betty Ford?" Vicky laughed.

"Noo", CC smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Niles groaned but her words had the effect to Victoria that CC had wanted to have.

She stared at her in shock. "You're sure? _YOU?_"

"Yes, Vicky. And Niles is the father."

"Okay, I get it", Victoria sighted. "Last time I saw you, you were after a Maxwell and you told us you wouldn't want children. Oh, by the way - thanks for telling Elizabeth the thing with her husband and me."

Victoria hissed the last part, then she turned around and went away quickly.

Niles breathed in and then he began to slap her upper arm (not hard though). "What - is - wrong - with - you?", he asked, one word for every slap.

"Are you crazy, stop hitting me?!", CC spat and Niles stopped.

"Oh my god, darling! Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?", he asked her with fake surprise.

"You're such an ass", CC said with rolling eyes.

"Miss Babcock, why are you always lying, when you are with your old - they are not your friends, so I say colleagues. Why were you telling Tanya you and me were married, now you were telling Victoria you were pregnant? Miss Babcock, that was so silly! You are in the television now and then! Or - or what if Victoria sees you - I don't know - five, six months from now again?"

"Don't worry, Butler Boy, I'll think of something", CC said and then she grabbed Niles' hand again. "Could we please continue our date?"

Niles heart had jumped twice in this sentence, the first time at the nickname he so loved, the second time when she had dropped the word "date" so casually ...


	5. Sunday

**Day three - Sunday - the spa**

* * *

><p>CC awoke in the middle of the night. She wasn't able to sleep anymore, so she sat up in bed and ran her hands through her hair.<p>

She was sweating and panting, clenching her fist over her heart.

What kind of dream was that - ?!

CC started to giggle when she noticed, she had enjoyed it.

Yesterday had been amazing. She in the zoo with Niles ... holding hands, kissing, pretending to be together ...

CC had been so disappointed when he brought her home after the romantic walk in Central Park and refused the offer to come in.

CC had been depressed about that, but she also had been to tired to think about it.

So she simply went to bed and dreamt about him.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the dream ...

_Niles was in the water, swimming slowly and seizing every moment._

_The spa was empty and it was the middle of the night._

_CC sat down on the edge of the pool._

_"What are you doing?", she asked._

_Niles winced and turned around. "Miss Babcock, you scared the hell out of me. What are _you _doing here?"_

_"That's not fair, I asked first." CC pouted._

_"Who said I was fair?", Niles asked with a light grin and swam nearer. "I just wanted to have the opportunity to swim naked ..."_

_CC blushed. "You ... are naked ...? Why?", she asked weakly and tried hard to look anywhere but at him._

_"No, Miss Babcock, now it's your to answer", Niles insisted._

_"Okay, I heard you crossing my room and leaving through the door, so I followed you. Now why are you naked?"_

_"I enjoy it", Niles answered and CC noticed, he suddenly was in front of her. "Why are you, my dear Miss Babcock, wearing a bikini?"_

_"I thought we could swim together", CC said but her voice dropped as she felt something on her stomach._

_She lowered her eyes and glanced at Niles, who was caressing her stomach with his index finger._

_"Do you trust me?", he asked huskily._

_"Yes", CC breathed without hesitating and almost regretting it when she saw Niles grinning at her._

_He grabbed her bikini bottom by the sides. "Good to know", he said hoarsly._

_CC gasped when Niles pulled the bikini bottom down without a word and pressed his mouth against her core._

_CC shrieked, but Niles inserted his tongue without a warning._

_"I've always wanted to do that ...", he groaned as good as he could manage with his tongue inside her._

_The vibrating of his voice on her middle made her moan in pleasure. "Oh, Niles", she said with a high pitched voice. "Why did you never tell me? I would have let you ..."_

CC grinned into her pillow, deep blushing.

Next thing she did, she looked at her watch and noticed it was later than she had thought.

Quickly she grabbed the phone and dialed the number of her favourite spa.

After all she wanted her dream come true.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Niles and her entered the spa.<p>

CC walked to the reception. "The reservation for Babcock ... if it helps you, two people without staying the night ..."

The receptionist nodded and waved for them. "I'll show you your room."

"Room?", Niles whispered with a light pink on his cheeks.

"Get yourself together, Butler Boy, of course we're sharing a room", CC said with a lightly annoyed voice.

She sharply breathed in as Niles grabbed her hand and just held it until they were at their room, smiling like a fool (a cute fool, CC had to admit).

"Check out before ten p.m., we need the room tomorrow. And you can eat everything from the buffet, it's going to be on your bill. But you already know our conditions, Miss Babcock."

CC nodded and waved the receptionist away.

She had plans after all ...

Niles let go of her hand when they had entered their room. "Thanks for inviting me to the spa, Miss Babcock."

CC smiled at him. "No problem, since you've invited me to escort you to the funeral ..."

Niles froze. "I didn't."

"But you wanted to", CC insisted and winked at him.

"No", Niles said.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and then CC asked, "Why not?"

"Miss Babcock -"

"CC."

"No, Miss Babock." Niles sighted. "I can't introduce the woman of my dreams to my family during a funeral."

"Why not?", CC asked again, completely overhearing the 'Woman of my dreams'-part.

Niles rolled his eyes. "That's not English."

"But it's American. And I'm American."

"It's not American either", Niles said and then rolled his eyes again. "Good for you, you're American but I am English."

"And French", CC countered.

"Would you stop it, woman?", Niles growled.

"Yes, finally you admit, I'm a woman", CC laughed hardly, clenching her tummy.

"Please stop", Niles said, observing her like she was a stranger.

"Good plan, stop fighting and go swimming. Or do you want to get a massage?", CC asked, trying not to laugh again.

"From you?" Niles grinned. "No, thanks. But if I have to choose between getting a massage from you or seeing you in a bikini ... well, do I really have to answer that? By the way, I enjoy swimming a lot more at night ..."

CC blushed when her dream crossed her mind. "Naked?", she whispered.

"W- what?", Niles breathed and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Nothing", CC quickly said.

She grabbed her towel and went to the door. "Are you coming?"

_"Not until I'm getting the chance to take you", _Niles thought, grabbed his towel as well and followed her.

When he thought, she wouldn't hear him, he whispered, "Yes, naked."

CC blushed more and grinned.

* * *

><p>In the evening they enjoyed the sauna.<p>

It was Sunday evening and they were completely alone.

CC was laying on the bench and had her head in Niles' lap, while he was caressing her face.

Suddenly he stopped. "Miss Babcock ..."

"Mhhh ...?", CC purred and opened her eyes. She stared into his blue ones, that were filled with concern.

"I can't stop thinking about this thing with George."

CC's heart almost stopped. She had completely forgotten him. "So what?"

She tried to stay cool.

"He said he would ruin you", Niles whispered.

"And I said he wouldn't succeed", CC simply answered and looked at Niles' beautiful face.

Niles didn't answer, he just kept looking at her.

CC sighted. "Niles, please", she said and lifted her head so she could look directly at him. "How would he ruin me?"

"This was what I wanted to ask you", Niles muttered.

CC laughed. "I know. He would call my mother, 'cause he knows her. He would tell her I was slepping with a guy I just met, while he and me were still together. Then my mother would cut me out of her will. But he doesn't know ..." CC snickered. "She already did."

"Why?", Niles asked shocked and CC smiled fondly at him.

"I only dated guys she hated", she whispered and then she leaned in to kiss him gently.

The kiss grew more intense and soon their tongues joined what made them melt together. Like two days before, Niles suddenly was on her top and kissed her lovingly while his hands travelled all over her body, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Are you ready?", CC whispered against his lips.

Niles let go and looked at her. _No, because I know this is just going to be a one-time-thing for you. But I can't ... I love you, Miss Babcock. I know you don't love me ..._

His heart clenched.

After all, _she _seemed to be ready and he was ready to give her everything she wanted, even if it was really just for once and he would die in sadness after it ... because it was never going to happen again.

But he nodded and then he kissed her again, while lowering her bikini bottom.

Now CC was almost naked and she wrapped her legs around his middle and pulled him close, which made her feel his erection.

Without a word, CC pulled down his pants and deepened the kiss.

In this night they finally became one, not hard and horny, but slowly, affectionately and passionately.

He just wanted to show her in every moment of their love-making, how much love it really was for him.


	6. Monday

Ladies and gentlemen ... THE LAST CHAPTER!

Hope you like it xo

* * *

><p><strong>Day four - Monday - the funeral<strong>

CC's alarm buzzed.

CC groaned and switched it off.

She openened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom.

_Niles ..._

It was her first and only thought.

How he had touched her, how he had moaned her name silently into her ear ...

CC loved him so much. She closed her eyes and sighed - why wasn't he at her side?

He had refused again to stay the night, even if they already shared the most private thing in the world ...

He had refused with the excuse he would have to get up early, 'cause the flight would start at seven or something.

CC had been so disappointed - again - but she had kissed him and let him go.

And in the night she had one of these really pleasuring dreams again ...

But now she needed him more than ever, she wanted him, wanted to see him, to hear him, to feel him like she did the day before.

CC sighed again and whispered his name.

It felt so right ...

How could she have ever denied it?

CC had to declare her love for him, she knew he felt the same way, even if he hadn't said it.

Not once.

But he had told her he wanted her one time, he had told her she was beautiful ...

And CC could feel that he loved her.

She was sure about that.

But he was shy, so she had to take the first step.

She grabbed her phone and dialled the number of the mansion.

"Sheffield residence?", an annoying nasal voice answered.

"Nanny Fine, tell the dust buster to wait for me, he stole something of me and I want it back before he leaves."

"Good morning, Miss Babcock", Nanny Fine said loudly. "I'm sorry, Nuyles already has left. What did he steal you?"

_My heart_, CC thought and smiled lightly. He was the only one who ever had done that ...

"None of your business, Nanny Fine. I need it, I'm going to fly after him."

"Are ya crazy?", Nanny Fine asked.

_Crazy for him._

"What is so important ya would have ta fly after him?", Nanny Fine asked again.

"Nanny Fine, give me the address of his parents -", CC groaned, "or do you want to see blood run?"

"Okay, okay. Geez, woman, calm down already. Meanwhile I'll give the address to ya ..."

CC could practically hear Nanny Fine's eyes roll.

* * *

><p>Hours later CC stood in front of the Brightmore's house.<p>

It was her luck to be wealthy, a trip of eight hours would only last six hours for her, a trip of five wouls only last three for her.

The Brightmores were inside the house, CC had see them coming back of the funeral and preparing the funeral party at their house.

CC was nervous, she paced in front of the house, kneading her hands, looking for the right words.

So much had happened in the last three days, the dances and kisses at the party, the tenderness in the zoo and - of course - their first time in the sauna.

CC closed her eyes when the memory crossed her mind again, the memory of his body pressed tight to hers, her legs wrapped around him, their united lips and their joined bodies ...

It had been amazing.

_He _had been truly amazing.

CC still had a foolish smile on her lips when the door suddenly opened and a pretty woman maybe in her middle thirties opened the door. "Can I help you? You've been in front of our house for half an hour. I first thought you would ring, but you didn't. So ... how can I help you?"

"Sorry ... I've been ... waiting", CC managed to say, overwhelmed by being ripped out of her memory by that woman who had the same hair colour as ...

"Do you know Niles?", CC asked and regretted it instantly, since this was the house of Niles' parents.

The woman laughed. "If I know him? He's my bloody brother. Well, I guess you've been waiting for him?"

CC nodded slowly, happy about the woman's reaction.

"Then you are CC?", the woman asked smiling.

CC opened her mouth. "How -"

"I'm Lane, by the way ...", the woman winked. "Niles loves to scold about you. But we all know why he really does that. Please come in, as long as you're not _really _a vampire ..."

CC laughed dryly and went after the reddish blonde woman with the stunning - and familiar - blue eyes.

The house was not really big but nice, the colours were bright and the furniture was friendly.

CC followed Lane into the living room where she spotted her love immediately.

He was talking to an older man. When Lane cleared her throat he looked up - and his eyes widened.

"I told you I would come with you, stupid man", CC said coldly, ignoring the other people in the room.

CC just saw _him_.

Niles' jaw literally dropped on the table and he just stared at her.

"So, now what", she continued. "I followed you and you're just sitting here and doing nothing."

"Niles", Lane said in a warning tone.

Niles stood up and got a few steps forward. "CC", he whispered. "Why did you follow me?"

CC smiled.

Finally.

"I would follow you wherever you lead, Butler Boy", she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Niles wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his cheek found a place on hers.

"I love you", CC whispered into his ear, quiet enough to just to be heard by him.

"I love you too", Niles whispered back into her ear, his heart beating madly against his chest.

She'd said it, she really had.

CC smiled, she had been right, he loved her too.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and wiped her tears away. "Why are you crying?", he asked quietly and rubbed her back gently.

"Because I'm just overwhelmed by -"

"She's crying, because you haven't introduced her to us yet", Lane interrupted with a laugh and the lovebirds were back in the present.

Niles suddenly had pink cheeks as he turned to face his family.

"Okay, okay. Mother, father, Lane, grandfather, aunt Karen, uncle Alfred, cousin Judith and the rest ... this is the love of my life -"

"Claire", CC interrupted him with a broad grin and squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>CC had been welcomed by the family like a member of it.<p>

Niles' family was interested in her and appreciated her character. After only an hour she felt like a part of the family.

Niles' mother, Marie, had insisted that 'Claire' should stay in their house - in Niles room. With Niles of course.

Niles closed the door and observed that beautiful creature of what he knew was his now.

She pulled her blouse over her head and hung it over a chair, then she pulled her skirt down and hung it up as well.

She was just in her underwear now but she looked fabulous.

Niles was on her side with a few steps. He embraced her. "I'm the happiest man alive", he told her and CC smiled. "Besides you, of course."

"Asshole", CC chuckled and kissed him. "Love you", she murmured with her lips pressed against his.

"I love you too, but ... we have to talk", Niles sighed, pulled her on his bed and laid her down.

CC's heart was about to stop, but then he placed himself above her and nipped her skin of her throat gently, moved up to her face and captured her lips in a passionate way.

No, it couldn't be that serious.

"Niles, don't make me get ugly", CC groaned and slapped him on the arm to prevent him from countering. "Is it something serious?"

Niles stopped kissing her and looked her directly in the eyes.

"The thing. Yesterday. In the sauna." He breathed for air. "It changed everything", he ended lowly.

"You wanna tell me, it wasn't good?", CC sounded disappointed.

"Stupid woman, it was the best sex I ever had." Niles smiled broadly.

"That was because it wasn't sex ...", CC whispered. "I thought about it and I came to the point that it was love. Sex is great, but when two people who love each other have sex ... it's amazing. And I love you ... I told you already."

"Miss Ba - CC", Niles said quietly. "Do you know what you're saying? I am just -"

"I don't care if you're a butler or not, you're also the only one I've ever wanted." CC desperately tried to pull Niles close again while he pushed away.

"And that's what you know since when?", Niles said, lightly angry. "Saturday? Friday? Either way, it's too short. I loved you before, I began to love you the moment I saw you."

CC stopped to pull him back and stared at him. "You did?", she whispered.

Niles stroked her cheek.

"Of course, you silly person. I love you ..."

He crawled next to her and put her hands in his, his eyes locked with hers.

"Miss Babcock, I've loved you for fifteen years ... I never stopped and I never will. I love you with my whole heart and with my whole soul, you're the only thing that's worth living for. I have no idea what to do without you. I love you so much that it hurts, but I know a life without you would hurt more. CC, I love you ... I don't wanna miss one single pain of it, 'cause it's a love that's it's worth to be painful. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I knew when I first saw you. And I did well, we're almost fifteen years together ... CC Babcock, I couldn't live without you. I love you."

CC was terribly crying when he had finished, she pulled him close and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you, you stupid, silly, old man", she cried and kissed him. "That was - that was beautiful - I - I don't deserve -"

"Don't be ridiculous, _Claire_", Niles said smiling and deepened their short, soft kisses from before.

This was their second night together, and lots more would follow.

But they would never do anything without each other again, after they noticed how close they had gotten after just four days ...

Niles would never ever be alone after the four days with his Ice Queen.

* * *

><p><em>When leaves have fallen and skies turned to grey, the night keeps on closing in all the day.<em>

_A nightingale sings a song of farewell. _

_You better hide for a freezing hell!_

_On cold wings she's coming, you better keep moving._

_For warmth you'll be longing._

_Come on, just feel it, don't you see it? _

_You better believe it._

_When she embraces, your heart turnes to stone, she comes at night, when you're all alone._

_And when she whispers, your blood shall run cold._

_You better hide, before she finds you!_

_Whenever she is raging, she takes a life away. _

_Haven't you seen, haven't you seen the ruins of our world?_

_Whenever she is raging, she takes a life away. _

_Haven't you seen, haven't you seen the ruins of our world?_

_She colours the earth with a breathtaking cloak. _

_The sun awakes and melts it away!_

_The world now opens its eyes and sees the dawning of a new day._

_On cold wings she's coming, you better keep moving._

_For warmth you'll be longing._

_Come on, just feel it, don't you see it? _

_You better believe it!_

_Whenever she is raging, she takes a life away. _

_Haven't you seen, haven't you seen the ruins of our world?_

_Whenever she is raging, she takes a life away. _

_Haven't you seen, haven't you seen the ruins of our world ...?_

* * *

><p>**THE END**<p> 


End file.
